Since a few years, footlets become increasingly popular. They are worn particularly willingly together with sports shoes and sneakers and offer the advantage that externally there is conveyed the impression that the wearer would wear the shoe directly on the skin, but in fact this is not the case. Rather, the wearer achieves this desired optical effect and yet achieves the advantage that there is fabric between his skin and the shoe, which absorbs sweat as well as reduces smell of sweat and friction. Thereby, a comfortable feeling of wearing with aesthetically attractive look results.
By a circular knitting machine, a knitting machine is to be understood, in which the machine constituting elements, i.e. especially needles and sinkers, are disposed circularly. In circular machine knitting, a thread is inserted into the latch needles, the needle is closed and the thread is pulled through the mesh, which was already on the needle. Subsequently, the needle is again opened and pushed upwards, i.e. expelled. The sinkers disposed between the needles, substantially have the shape of a lying U. It is their object to maintain the finished knitted meshes horizontally on the same level. The knitted fabric comes to lie in the interior of one of these Us before it is withdrawn and rolled up in the lower part of the circular knitting machine. In knitting, the needles travel standing upright in a circle. In machine knitting, a thread supply as constant as possible is important. This is accomplished by so-called thread guides in machine knitting. Of these, several are disposed topmost on the circular knitting machine corresponding to the number of threads to be processed simultaneously.
Further important characteristics of circular knitting machines are the number of the knitting systems realized thereon, the diameter of the circular knitting machine as well as the fineness thereof, i.e. for example the number of needles per inch.
In known footlets, for example, the leg termination, i.e. the access opening, is finished. Therein, first, a tube is knitted, the opening is cut out and subsequently a band including a rubber band is seamed.
In the known footlets, the circumstance it is to be considered disadvantageous that they often have the tendency to slip into the shoe with increasing wearing duration. It results in an unpleasant feeling of wearing and results in chafing due to friction, in particular at the transition footlet-foot.
The present invention relates to a method for producing a footlet on a circular knitting machine including at least a first and a second knitting system, wherein a first quadrant is associated with the first knitting system and a second quadrant is associated with the second knitting system. Moreover, it relates to a footlet having been produced by a corresponding method, a programmable circular knitting machine, the programming of which is configured to perform such a method, as well as a computer program product for a circular knitting machine, which is configured to perform such a method. By so-called footlets, in the first approximation, socks are to be understood, which lack the tubular part, which is intended to cover the lower part of the calf.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to develop a generic method such that a footlet can be produced therewith, which has a considerably lower tendency to slip into the shoe upon wearing. Further, the object is to provide a corresponding footlet, a correspondingly programmable circular knitting machine as well as a corresponding computer program product.
These objects are solved by a method having the features of claim 1, a footlet having the features of claim 15, a programmable circular knitting machine having the features of claim 16 as well as by a computer program product having the features of claim 17.
The present invention is based on the realization that these objects can be solved if the access opening is knitted such that it is formed slit-shaped, wherein the knitting operation is to be configured such that there is provided the possibility to knit the region surrounding the slit, i.e. the actual access opening for the foot, with another thread than the surrounding knitted fabric. By this measure, then, threads can be used for the material surrounding the slit, which are in particular characterized by a higher elasticity than the threads used for the remaining knitted fabric.
By the method according to the invention, a footlet can be produced, which is characterized by an access opening as narrow as possible, which preferably is terminated by a thread with high elasticity. Thereby, a footlet is provided, which is not visible outside of the shoe and reliably counteracts slipping into the shoe. This results in superior wearing comfort, in excellent protection against chafing and in a permanently pleasant feeling of wearing.
Accordingly, in the method according to the invention, the step of knitting the access opening of the footlet, wherein at least a first, a second and a third region are formed in transverse direction of the access opening, wherein a first, a second and a third section are formed in the longitudinal direction of the access opening, includes the following sub-steps: first, the second and the third region of the first section are knitted, within which the knitting system knitting the second region engages with the knitting system knitting the third region, wherein the knitting system knitting the first region engages with the knitting system knitting the second and the third region. Subsequently, the second and the third region of the second section is knitted, within which the knitting system knitting the second region does not engage with the knitting system knitting the third region, wherein the knitting system knitting the first region engages with the knitting system knitting the second and the third region. Finally, the second and the third region of the third section are knitted, within which the knitting system knitting the second region engages with the knitting system knitting the third region, wherein the knitting system knitting the first region engages with the knitting system knitting the second and the third region.
In other words, first, the knitting systems knitting the second and the third region engage with each other, wherein the region facing the heel is knitted before the access opening. For knitting the slit-shaped access opening, these two knitting systems then do not engage with each other, and finally, for knitting the tip-side region above the access opening, then, the mentioned two knitting systems again engage with each other. The third knitting system involved in knitting the access opening knits the first region located outside of the second and the third region, i.e. in top view viewed with the tip towards the top the left side of the footlet, the sole and the right side of the footlet.
In a preferred embodiment, in which the circular knitting machine only includes a first and a second knitting system, in the first, second and third section, the knitting system knitting the first region is the second knitting system, the knitting system knitting the second region is the second knitting system and the knitting system knitting the third region is also the second knitting system, wherein the first region is knitted with a first thread type, wherein the second region is knitted with a second thread type and wherein the third region is knitted with a third thread type. This embodiment is associated with a plurality of thread guide changes, however, it already allows the performance of the method according to the invention on a circular knitting machine with only two knitting systems.
In a further preferred embodiment, the circular knitting machine includes a first, a second and a third knitting system, wherein a third quadrant is associated with the third knitting system, wherein in the first, second and third section, the knitting system knitting the first region is the second knitting system, the knitting system knitting the second region is the second knitting system, and the knitting system knitting the third region is the third knitting system, wherein the first region is knitted with a first thread type, wherein the second region is knitted with a second thread type and wherein the third region is knitted with a third thread type. This variant is characterized in that it already allows the performance of the method according to the invention on a circular knitting machine with only three knitting systems and gets along with considerably less thread guide changes with respect to the previously mentioned preferred embodiment. In particular, the circular knitting machine even has to include less thread guides.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the circular knitting machine includes a first, a second, a third and a fourth knitting system, wherein a third quadrant is associated with the third knitting system and a fourth quadrant is associated with the fourth knitting system, wherein in the first, second and third section, the knitting system knitting the first region is the second knitting system, the knitting system knitting the second region is the fourth knitting system and the knitting system knitting the third region is the third knitting system, wherein the first region is knitted with a first thread type, wherein the second region is knitted with a second thread type, and wherein the third region is knitted with a third thread type. This embodiment gets along with a minimum of thread guide changes and thus also with a minimum of thread guides to be provided. However, it requires a circular knitting machine with at least four knitting systems.
It is preferred if in the first, second and third section, the second and the third thread type have a greater elasticity than the first thread type. By a great elasticity, a particularly secure retention of the footlet on the foot is achieved, and thus slipping into the shoe is prevented particularly reliably.
Furthermore, it is preferred if in the first, second and third section, the first, second and third region are knitted in oscillatory motion.
Preferably, within the second section, in each row, the number of meshes in the second region corresponds to the number of meshes in the third region. Thereby, a slit opening results, in which the elastic termination is formed symmetrically.
A preferred development is characterized in that at the beginning of the first sub-step for knitting the access opening, in each row, the sum of the number of meshes in the second and in the third region comprises a first number m1, and towards the end of the first sub-step a second number m2, wherein the second number m2 is less than or equal to the first number m1. If the second number m2 is actually less than the first number m1, thus, thereby, the distance over which the second and the third region are contacted with the surrounding region, i.e. connected to it, is formed particularly long, whereby a particularly secure protection against tearing-out can be provided. The footlet produced thereby is characterized by a considerably increased durability, an even better elasticity and therefore an even better wearing comfort.
Then, within the second section, in each row, the number of meshes in the second region and the number of meshes in the third region are particularly preferred m2/2.
Appropriate measures can also be provided at the upper end of the access opening. Thus, at the beginning of the third sub-step of the production of the region of the access opening, in each row, the sum of the number of meshes in the second and in the third region can comprise a third number m3, and towards the end of the third sub-step a fourth number m4, wherein the fourth number m4 is grater than or equal to the third number m3. Thereby, a correspondingly increased security against tearing-out is also provided at the tip-side end of the access opening. However, the danger of tearing-out is generally reduced there, since the instep of the foot passes substantially flat in contrast to the heel region.
Preferably, before knitting the region of the access opening, a heel of the footlet is knitted. Therein, first, a first section is knitted-on in circular movement with at least the first knitting system, and subsequently, a second section is knitted with the first knitting system by increasing and decreasing for forming the actual heel.
Furthermore, preferably, after knitting the region of the access opening, a tip of the footlet is knitted. Therein, first, a first section is knitted in circular movement with at least the first knitting system, subsequently, a second section is knitted with the first knitting system by increasing and decreasing, and finally a third section is knitted in circular movement with at least the first knitting system.
It can be provided that between knitting the first section and the second section of the tip of the footlet, a fourth section is knitted with a thread, which differs from the thread used for the first and the second section of the tip, in particular with respect to its color. Thereby, in particularly simple manner, the tip of the footlet can be identified permanently in order to exclude confusions with the heel and thus to ensure putting on of the footlet correct in side. The danger of tearing-out of the second and the third region in the region of the access opening or of tearing-in of the region, in which the knitting system knitting the second and the third region engage with each other, is considerably reduced.
Further preferred embodiments appear from the dependent claims.
The preferred embodiments presented with respect to the method according to the invention and the advantages thereof apply correspondingly, if applicable, to a footlet according to the invention, a programmable circular knitting machine according to the invention as well as a computer program product according to the invention for a circular knitting machine.